


Home

by Fifionline



Series: Taron imagines [2]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short and fluffy Taron imagine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It's late, really late when your plane finally lands in Liverpool John Lennon airport and all you wanna do is sleep. But you know that it won't be possible before a long while as you still have to drive next to 3 hours before you reach Aberystwyth where Taron is waiting to spend the weekend with you. Fuck the French air traffic controllers ! They seem to always be on strike !

 

You take your carry-on luggage and pillow and exit the restricted passenger area. You nearly regret bringing the pillow with you as it takes a lot of space but you can't sleep well without it when you're abroad. The familiar smell of it soothes you.

 

Anyway, as you start to look for the car rental booths, you notice a man in a suit holding a sign with your name on it. Surprised, you walk towards him.

 

\- "Hello there, I'm Miss Y/N." You state questioningly.

\- "Oh great, follow me please. I'm Mark and I'll be your chauffeur to Aberystwyth." He adds with a smile.

\- "But wait, I didn't book a chauffeur-driven car, just a regular one. So, I think there's been a mistake here..." You trail off.

\- "I don't think so. I've been hired and paid already so if you didn't, someone else did but either way, you won't have to drive yourself there." He explains quickly. "And if I might add, you look tired as hell so it's a good thing that you're not taking the wheel, miss."

 

He clearly has a point and sleeping is high on your list of priorities right now so you decide to just go with the flow and follow him to the car. You shoot Taron a quick text to let him know what's up and also ask him if he's the one who booked the car for you but get no immediate answer.

 

Once outside, the driver takes your luggage to put it in the trunk and gestures to the back door indicating that you're free to settle in. So you open the door and freeze cause there's already someone back there.

 

\- "Hello, love." Says Taron as you stare at him. "Care to come in ? It's getting cold in here with the door open." He adds mischievously.

\- "Should have know you were behind this." You sigh as you settle in, rolling your eyes playfully.

\- "Of course ! I wouldn't have let you drive after such a long journey !" He replies, offended. "When you told me that your plane was gonna be at least 3 hours late, I cancelled your car rental and set this up instead. You're not mad, are you ?" He inquires suddenly unsure of himself.

\- "You silly man. No I'm not, I'm just surprised." You answer, scooting closer to him in the back seat as the car engine starts. "Gimme a kiss now. I've missed you."

 

The look he gives you before closing the gap between you two is everything and you feel like you're the luckiest person in the universe right now. The world passes you by behind the tinted windows of the car heading rapidly to the Welsh countryside. Even the driver cannot be seen or heard from the other side of the partition. It feels like a perfect moment.

 

You share lazy kisses for a bit, caressing his nape slowly as his hands roam your body. But you're soon betrayed by your own tiredness as a yawn interrupts you.

 

\- "I'm sorry." You whisper, rubbing your eyes. "It's just...I'm just SO tired right now..."

\- "Don't worry, we'll have time to catch up later. Just sleep if you need to. I'll wake you up when we'll arrive in Aber." He respond smiling.

 

One last peck on the lips and you settle with your head on his thighs hugging your pillow close and ready to drift off to Dreamland, lulled by the movements of the car. One of Taron's hands is resting at your waist and the other just stroking your hair as your breath slows down. You then feel his hand move to one of your own and link your fingers together, anchoring yourself to him. You inhale deeply and give a hint of a smile.

 

\- "Penny for your thoughts ?" You hear Taron murmur softly.

\- "Mmmh just that I'm happy to be here with you and that my pillow smells like home." You reply sleepily.

 

He smells your hair and his voice is just a breath to your ear as he says.

 

\- "You smell like home to me."

 

His hand tightens around yours and in that moment, in this strange car speeding through the night in a foreign country, you feel completely at peace.

 

_Home._

 


End file.
